


Not an Offer but a Promise

by MatrixCube



Series: Make me come (again) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strength Kink, Swearing, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Starting right away, huh,” he chuckles breathlessly, feeling his cock twitch. Oh, this is gonna be good.</p><p>Hunk digs his fingers into the soft skin of Lance’s hips – Lance is positive that there will be bruises tomorrow. (The thought is turning him on more than being annoying; he usually cares for having a flawless appearance.)</p><p>“Actually...” Hunk trails a hand down Lance’s hipbone, over the wet and clinging fabric of his white underwear. He can see everything through it, Lance’s half-hard cock making a tent, beckoning him to give it attention. “Actually, I wanna try something else today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Offer but a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of the series, and I hope you enjoy it (you sinners).

Today’s the day when his birthday, Easter, and Megachristmas come together.

A day so great that Lance is stunned for an eternity (minute), just gaping like a dunce at the small print on the holo screen on the white board before him.

Everybody else passes him, oblivious to what just happened. They don’t know it’s the best day ever, and keep chatting over trivial matters such as exams and the biggest party downtown.

Lance blinks, and re-reads the print again.

He hasn’t misread it. It’s there, blue on white, nastled between public information on cancelled classes.

“Holy shit,” he murmurs under his breath.

Then, he breaks into a run.

He runs down the hall, adrenaline rushing through him, and his mind trying to process the meaning of that info he just read. It’s difficult to not run over other students, but somehow Lance manages not to (and not tripping over his own feet, either).

Lance is happy. The world is brighter now, the colors are more colorful, and the the chattering people not as annoying – he’s so goddamn happy that he’s literally sparkling, and he has to share this happiness with someone.

Of course his first stop is his shared room – Hunk must’ve had his last class, too, so he will be the lucky guy hearing the best news this year.

Short before reaching his door, he stumbles into Leonard, a hipster, er— Mechanic from next door.

“Hey, watch where you’re—Oh, _Lance_.” Leonard’s tone indicates everything Lance doesn’t want to deal with right now; nobody will rain on his parade. Not today.

Lance waves cheerily. “Hey, man. Can you let me—“ He tries to circle Leonard, but his neighbor just blocks his way. All right, so it’s a confrontation, then. “...What do you want, Leonard, I’m in a hurry.”

His neighbor (on whom Lance might have had a crush on his first week, because damn, he totally rocks those tight regulation pants) scowls. “Are you on your way to your next date?”

Lance blinks in confusion. Usually, Leonard and him are on good terms, so what’s his deal? “No, I’m not. Why, jealous?” he smirks.

“No, annoyed,” Leonard says, crossing his arms. “Do you want the whole Garrison to know that you’re screwing around?”

Screwing around? Did he mean last week’s...

_(Being spread wide open by a massive cock, getting pounded just right, screaming for more, too far gone to care that drool slides down his chin—)_

Oh.

“Sorry, man,” Lance says, willing his body not to blush.

Leonard huffs, blue eyes flickering with anger. “I even knocked, and you didn’t tone it down! Seriously, be more considerate or get another girlfriend who doesn’t scream as much.”

Another girlfriend? Lance stares at his neighbor, dumbfounded. Who’s screaming...?

_Oh._

Going red as a tomato, Lance tries to play it cool. “Sure, I wanted to dump her anyway.”

Leonard eyeballs him, but relaxes slightly. “All right. At least you seem to have _some_ shame. Just... keep it down, okay?”

“...Yeah.”

A last look, and Leonard sighs. “Good.”

The awkward moment passes when Leonard goes down the hallway, and Lance exhales audibly. Whew, that was close. Thank every entity that Leonard didn’t listen too closely last week – or he would’ve picked on Lance screaming Hunk’s name.

(Not that Lance has a problem with anyone knowing, but they haven’t talked about it, about this _thing_ between them, so he doesn’t know how Hunk feels about it.)

Punching in the code to their room on the small key pad, Lance hopes he still has a condom laying around.

“Hey, Hunk, guess what—“ But there’s nobody home, just their empty beds greeting him. “Huh.”

After a quick check of Hunk’s calendar next to his weird metallic project on his working desk tells him that his last class has been in Sector C.

Since it’s just a stone’s throw away, Lance comes up with a plan that is part genius and part frivolous. No, it’s perfect. He rushes over to his night stand, and hurries out of the door.

Sector C is home of the Mechanics, with workshops and depots. (Lance only knows where the classrooms are, because he totally got lost on his second day, and realized halfway through the lecture that Engineering wasn’t on his schedule at all. Hunk still teases him about it.)

“...till Monday!”

Lance almost stops in his tracks. That’s been Hunk’s voice – he takes a sharp turn left and barges through the door.

“Hunk! You have no idea what just happened! After class, my professor told me that there’s a notice for me on the info board, so I went to check it out, and— _Ow!_ “

Lance’s so excited that he doesn’t notice that he’s just barged into the common showers, heading to Hunk’s stall (which he easily spotted since there’s only cabins without doors), making Hunk jump out of his skin and throwing the bottle of shampoo he’s been holding at Lance’s head.

“Good god, Lance! You wanna scare the hell outta me?” Hunk shrieks, but recovering quickly when he sees his friend holding his head. “Oh man, I’m sorry about that...”

“The fuck, dude?” Lance cries. “I’m trying to share the best moment of my life with you and all I get is a bottle to my head?”

Hunk at least looks like he’s sorry. “I’m sorry, okay? Can’t it wait until I’m finished showering?”

“Hell no, it’s way too important!” Lance grins, pain forgotten. The water from the shower head is mostly hold off by Hunk’s broad back, but his shoes are already wet. He doesn’t care. “Today, something amazing happened!”

“...Okay?”

Lance disregards Hunk’s lack of enthusiasm and beams at him, gripping his friend’s shoulders. “I get to be a fighter pilot, Hunk! I got assigned as a fighter pilot!” He squeals and bounces on his heels. “This is all I ever dreamt of, and finally, _finally_ it became true!”

He swoops in for a celebratory kiss, and grins until his cheeks hurt. “This is the best day ever!”

Hunk, frozen up, nods slowly. “Yeah, that’s... cool, I mean, weren’t you a cargo pilot? Did you get promoted? Does it even work that way?”

Lance’s pants are wet now, too, but who cares about wet clothing when your dream just became true? “Apparently someone chucked the job, so I was next in line,” Lance laughs, and kicks his shoes off. “I mean, they couldn’t have picked a better man for the job.”

“That’s great, Lance,” Hunk smiles at him. “Congratulations.”

“Hehe, thank you! And now that I’m a fighter pilot, I will get a crew for the test runs – and guess who will be my Mechanic? You, you lucky bastard.”

“Uhm, I don’t know about this, I mean, I planned on working stationary—“

“It’s gonna be great!” Lance gestures wildly with his arms. “I know I could count on you, you’re my best bro, and that’s why I told you first, even before my mom!”

(Hunk’s a bit worried what Lance’s mom will say; he’s overheard her first video call and she’s been relieved that her beloved son just got to be a cargo pilot, and not some “war-glorifying maniac who will be found dead in a ditch on another planet”.)

Lance’s a contagious bundle of happiness, and Hunk really wants to finish showering, so he puts on a serious face. “We can celebrate once I’m done and we’re back in our quarters, yeah?”

But Lance the Mastermind wants to do something else, he can see it in his eyes. Also, this mischevious grin is making Hunk weary.

“How about we celebrate now?” he leers, stepping even closer, so that their bodies almost touch. “I’ve seen nobody besides you in here when I came in.”

It sinks in quickly; Lance doesn’t bother to hide his excitement in the least.

“A-are you sure about that?” Hunk asks, eyes darting to the door.

Lance’s smile turns dark. “Didn’t you want our neighbors to hear, last time?” he purrs into Hunk’s ear. “Leonard gave me an earful earlier; how I should tone it down with the screaming in our quarters. But I won’t, because I know how much you like it when I’m screaming for you...”

Hunk licks his lips, nodding. “Maybe we should do it when everyone’s sleeping—“

“Oh no, no, no,” Lance tuts. “I know you want them to overhear, you said so yourself. And the thrill of being caught in a public place like this one... Any sound will echo quite nicely. So why don’t you make me scream, right here and now?”

_If someone walked in on us and saw me getting fucked so good, I would probably come all over myself—_

The prospect of getting caught sends a shiver of anticipation down Lance’s spine. He kind of wants other people to know that he’s having the best sex of his life. (It’s an ego thing.)

“Don’t make offers like that,” Hunk growls, grinding his teeth to keep calm, but his hands give him away; they’re already on Lance’s hips.

Lance knows that he’s almost won. “Not just an offer,” he says slyly, getting out a handy bottle of lube and a condom from his pants. “But a promise.”

Hunk laughs at the sight of the items, the steam from the hot shower thick around him. “You’re a real piece of work, my friend.” He takes the lube and condom, and puts it on the shelf next to his shower gel. “Do we even need the condom? ...Didn’t you get the result from the check-up already? I’m clean so far.”

The bi-monthly medical checkup is always on the first of the month and mandatory. It’s a pain in the ass, literally. Especially for males.

“Got my results yesterday. Squeaky clean,” Lance says, pulling his damp shirt over his head, just to throw it in the direction of the shampoo bottle outside the stall.

Hunk watches him intently, eyes roaming down Lance’s torso, the prominent hipbones, the flat plane of his stomach and the faint happy trail leading down...

“Those pants are a hassle to take off,” Lance grumbles, fighting with the wet fabric. After some tugging and pulling, he can step out of them, moving them to the side with his foot.

The water is still pattering onto his back, and Hunk reaches behind him to turn off the faucet. “All right, lucky one, how do you want it this time?”

Still wearing his boxers, Lance tilts his head in contemplation; although he’s already made up his mind. Since they’re both clean, they can go all out this time. “I want you to fuck me against this very wall – I know you can easily lift me up for that. Last time, we didn’t come around doing that, so...”

The hands on Lance’s hips turn him around swiftly and steer him against the tiles; his back hits the unyielding wall hard, and Lance groans lowly.

“Starting right away, huh,” he chuckles breathlessly, feeling his cock twitch. Oh, this is gonna be good.

Hunk digs his fingers into the soft skin of Lance’s hips – Lance is positive that there will be bruises tomorrow. (The thought is turning him on more than being annoying; he usually cares for having a flawless appearance.)

“Actually...” Hunk trails a hand down Lance’s hipbone, over the wet and clinging fabric of his white underwear. He can see everything through it, Lance’s half-hard cock making a tent, beckoning him to give it attention. “Actually, I wanna try something else today.”

Lance can’t take his eyes from the hungry look on Hunk’s face. The way his friend is looking at his crotch is giving him a power-trip; Lance loves being the center of attention. “What’s that?”

Hunk drags a finger up the outline of Lance’s cock, and it hardens under the ministrations. “I really wanna suck you off.”

This is not his first blowjob, and Lance never refuses a warm and willing mouth on him, but... “It won’t make me come,” he murmurs. “Just so you know.”

And every other person would’ve stared at him for this confession, but not Hunk. “I’m just selfish, dude. I really wanna see how it tastes, y’know, how it feels on my tongue...”

Lance himself has never given one, so he doesn’t quite understand the appeal, but hey, chicks kinda dig that, so it has be good to some extent.

The hand on his crotch has worked him to full hardness now, and Hunk hooks two thumbs into the waistband, giving Lance a smile before pulling the fabric down.

His cock slaps against his belly, a light shade of red. “You’re circumcised. Nice,” Hunk says, getting onto his knees.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Lance stammers, distracted by the sight of _Hunk on his knees before him._

Holy shit.

Hunk doesn’t waste time, he takes Lance’s cock in hand, opening his mouth ( _so wide_ ), and then it’s a familiar feeling of heat engulfing him inch by inch, and it’s fucking glorious.

Lance makes a gutteral sound, biting his lower lip. Shit, he’s almost forgotten how good this feels; the wet cavern taking him in, and goddamn, that tongue.

“ _Haaah_ , shit,” he groans when Hunk stops taking him in. He’s not fully inside, but Lance doesn’t care. “Can I— can I hold onto you?”

Hunk looks up at him, and nods slightly, closing his eyes when he feels Lance’s hands slide into his hair.

And then, he gets to work.

Pulling off, while dragging his tongue down the underside of Lance’s cock, stopping at the tip to suckle lightly, eliciting a hitched gasp from Lance before going down again.

It’s a bit sloppy at first, but Lance really doesn’t care; all he can do is stare at the sight before him, not daring to blink. The way Hunk’s mouth is stretched around him, lips glistening with saliva, is burned into his mind now.

“Fuck, you take me so well,” Lance murmurs, scratching his nails across Hunk’s scalp. “It feels so good when you take me in...”

Hunk moans around his cock, a slight flush on his cheeks. Lance revels in the feeling, before continuing. “God, do that again, _hnnngh yes_ , fuck, ‘t feels amazing when you moan around me,” he says, eyes fluttering shut. “C’mon, gimme more, and tongue my slit, pretty please?”

And the familiar press of a warm, wet muscle into the slit of his head makes Lance reeling. “ _Yes_ , oh god,” he moans, not trying to keep his voice down anymore. It earns him a squeeze of his thigh, probably encouragement to keep being loud.

“Faster, Hunk, please,” he pants, feeling his dick harden even more. Hunk’s head is bobbing at an even rhythm now, and Lance has a hard time not thrusting into that wonderful mouth.

It works him up, making his limbs buzz with pleasure, but it’s not enough. Lance opens his mouth to say something, when Hunk takes him even deeper – taking the last inch down his throat, past the small resistance of his gag reflex, and Lance’s scream echos off the tiled walls of the shower room.

“So tight, _hngh_ , feels amazing, _god_ , you’re taking me in so deep,” Lance babbles as Hunk only draws back slightly, the head of his cock sliding down his throat again and again; and Lance’s reservation crumbles.

His hips snap forward, the grip on Hunk’s hair and head tightens, and he relentlessly fucks into the open and pliant mouth that’s just for _him—_

Lance can feel his balls tighten, edging on an intense orgasm, knowing that he’s squirting down loads of precome down Hunk’s throat, and yet, he can’t, he just can’t—

A warm, steady hand squeezing his thigh desperately makes him slow down, and Hunk pulls off, fighting for air.

He looks so wrecked already with his slightly swollen lips, and saliva on his chin, that Lance really wants to kiss him.

Hunk clears his throat, wiping his chin. “You almost made me come with that, man,” he rasps, his voice the of someone after a sex marathon, and god, it’s hot as fuck.

“Sorry,” Lance murmurs, his heart pounding in his throat. Hunk really got off on having his face fucked? (Lance kind of wants to make him come like that.)

“’s fine, really. Didn’t think I’d enjoy it that much, to be honest...” He looks abashed, slowly rising from the ground, and now Lance can see how much it’s affected him; his cock is an angry red curve against his belly, making Lance’s mouth water.

“I’d return the favor, but...”

“Nah, I get it, I’m kinda big,” Hunk waves him off. “Think you can take me again on the other end?”

Lance smirks at his friend, raising an eyebrow as if he’s asking if Hunk did really ask that.

“Okay, dumb question,” Hunk laughs, grabbing the bottle of lube. “You need prep?”

Nodding, Lance turns around and braces himself against the wall. “You should hurry, though,” he says, presenting his backside to Hunk. “Dunno how long we’ve been here already...”

“We got time, last period already ended, and there’s only few in the workshops right now.” Hunk hums approvingly at Lance’s obedient display, and uncaps the bottle. “If I had known that it’s always this easy to make you bend over, I had approached you sooner.”

_He thinks I’m easy, eagerly spreading my legs for anyone—_

His face heats up with humiliation, and Lance really wants to know what Hunk means by that, but he doesn’t dare ask when he feels the familiar press of a lubed finger against his hole. It rubs up and down his crack, but not entering him, and it’s making Lance mad with want.

“Hunk, please,” he whines, his hands clenched to fists with his knuckles pressed uncomfortably against the white tiles.

“Please what?” Hunk asks, clearly pleased with Lance’s begging.

The answer comes easily and fast. “Please finger me,” he pants, a pang of heat running through him. “I need you inside me, please, I don’t care if we have all the time in the world, just fuck me open, so I’m ready to take your cock, please...”

He widens his stance a bit more, and throws Hunk a desperate glance over his shoulder. That he’s being denied like that feels like a sweet kind of torture, making his heart beat faster with anticipation.

And when he feels the first finger push in, Lance chants in his mind a mix of yes and finally (or maybe he’s saying it out loud, he doesn’t know).

“You’re always so desperate for it, good god,” Hunk says, swallowing audibly over the slick sound of his finger pumping into Lance.

Lance wants to laugh, but it’s just a breathy chuckle. “You love it.”

“You know me too well,” Hunk smiles, adding a second finger, and wringing a high-pitched keen from Lance.

He’s too far gone in his pleasure, not noticing the small sound of the door sliding open. His cock is throbbing between his legs, and Lance begs for a third finger. Hunk complies, and fuck, this feels so good, so right, that Lance doesn’t want anything else in his life anymore.

Three fingers still feel so goddamn big inside him, but Lance wills himself to relax. He knows Hunk won’t hurt him.

“That’s right, deep breaths. You’re doing well so far,” Hunk says lowly, putting his free hand between Lance’s protruding shoulder blades, and presses down.

Being held down like this feels amazing – pleasure’s pooling in his groin, and fuck, he tries his hardest not to collapse, fingers scraping against the wall. Lance can feel his precome dripping down his cock onto the wet floor tiles.

_I’m practically leaking, and yet I still can’t come—_

Lance tries to push away that thought. He really has to stop thinking about this stupid, abnormal problem.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hunk asks softly, and turns the slightly tense Lance around, so he can look into his eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Lance presses out between clenched teeth. It’s stupid and not worth mentioning. Hunk will make him come, and that’s more than enough. (Is it some sort of dependancy? Lance doesn’t know.)

Hunk just eyes him, waiting for any further explanation, but Lance stares back, trying to smile (because smiling and talking diverts from people asking questions). “I’m fine, just thinking too much.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Hunk says, running his fingertips up Lance’s sides to his armpits, earning a tense gasp. “I’m not doing a good job when you have time thinking about something else...”

Lance snorts. “You’re doing a good _whoa—_ “

Without a warning, Lance is hoisted up by strong hands, a second of confusion and flying, and is being slammed into the wall again, crowded against it by Hunk’s larger frame.

Instinctively, Lance wraps his arms around his friend’s neck, and links his ankles behind his hips. It kind of feels natural at this point.

Being pushed around like that really gets his mind off distracting thoughts. “ _Haah_ , more,” Lance groans, reveling in the feeling of a hot body pressed against his, trapping him against the wall—

A strong hand on his ass cheek diverts the last of his moody thoughts. The head of Hunk’s cock presses against his entrance, already slipping in barely.

_God, he’s made me so loose, so ready to take it in, to get fucked and split open—_

And Lance whimpers when Hunk slides into him smoothly; it feels like he’s made for this, and Hunk strangled groan next to his ear verifies that.

Hunk’s still holding him by his thighs, leaving more future bruises which turns Lance on, but it’s nothing compared to the gravitational force that lets his body sink another inch, and fuck, now that Hunk’s bottoming out, the feeling of being _filled_ overrides any other thought.

Lance’s blunt nails dig into Hunk’s neck, but he doesn’t realize it. Eyes closed, he’s so focused on the stretch and the point where Hunk is connected with him, that he wishes to stay like this forever.

Hunk murmurs something under his breath, and lifts Lance’s lighter body up by his thighs – Lance escapes a drawn-out moan at the feeling of Hunk’s cock sliding out and in again.

“Can’t keep this up for long,” Hunk warns him, lifting him again with that brute strength of his, and letting him slide down easily on his own.

Lance nods into his neck. “Keep going, ‘t feels _haah fuck_ , so good,” he pants.

It’s almost like he’s being manhandled, Lance thinks, and melts a little when Hunk thrusts into him again, rubbing over his prostate. He’s completely in Hunk’s hands, and being helpless like this, _being able to just take it_ , is making Lance’s head spin.

“Yes, right there, _hnngh_ , harder, please,” Lance says wantonly between thrusts.

He can feel his orgasm welling up inside him, fueled by Hunk’s unrelenting rhythm, but it’s not really enough—

Lance wants to ask if he can try something else again, when he looks over Hunk’s shoulder, seeing a person who’s sitting on the bench in the dressing part of the shower room.

_Fuck, we’ve been seen—_

But it doesn’t kill his boner that Leonard is watching them. Not at all.

“Holy shit,” Lance curses under his breath, his face growing hot. How long has Leonard been sitting there? Watching Hunk fuck him with ease?

His neighbor is watching them with hooded eyes, half undressed with his pants down his ankles. Judging by the blush on his cheeks and the tense line of his shoulders, he's been jacking off for quite some time.

Leonard's smouldering gaze does wonders for Lance's libido; he tries to focus on the head of Leonard's cock peaking out from his fist with every thrust.

_He’s fucking his fist in the same rhythm as Hunk’s fucking me—_

_It’s almost like he’s fucking me, too—_

It’s a combination of being seen like this, getting pounded in a shower stall like a filthy quickie, and being desired so blatantly, that it rips a gutteral moan from Lance’s throat, making his cock pulse with want.

“Fuck me harder,” he cries, making eye contact with Leonard again, “please, I’m so close...”

And Leonard actually snaps his hips up, coming all over himself, with his teeth sunk into his lower lip to suppress any sound.

It’s quite the sight, and Lance feels an odd satisfaction from it – until Hunk presses him with his whole body that hard against the wall, that it knocks the breath out of him.

Their chests are pressed together, and Lance can feel Hunk’s rapid heartbeat against his (and it’s so intimate that he’s at a loss of what to do).

Noticing that Hunk’s at his limit, Lance decides to spur him on. “Come inside me,” he whispers into Hunk’s ear, canting his hips.

His friend moans, stilling his movements – and Lance can fucking _feel_ how Hunk’s cock is pulsing inside him. (He swears that he can feel his warm come being pumped inside him, too.)

Lance expects Hunk to pull out and lower him on the ground, but suddenly there’s a hand on his neck, squeezing.

“Hunk—“ But he doesn’t get another word out, because Hunk pushes into him again with long, deep thrusts (and it feels like he’s pushing that come even deeper inside Lance’s ass).

The pressure on his throat is welcomed, and Lance relaxes somewhat; he doesn’t reach for Hunk’s wrist, just looks at his friend who fucks into his pliant body with his semi-hard cock.

“The way you’re trusting me like that... ‘s incredible,” Hunk rasps, giving Lance a heated gaze.

Lance tries for a smile and fails – he’s slowly running out of breath, and he tries to fight any reflexes that want to keep him from fainting. A chocked sound escapes his throat, and Lance notices that his mouth is wide open, his tongue hanging out, as he can feel every cell struggling and his lungs aching.

_Just a bit more—_

His mind is a pleasant static, and then his body’s convulsing under Hunk’s grip, a deep thrust ripping the orgasm from him. He barely registers the ribbons of come shooting from his cock, hitting his chest and chin.

A pathetic sound reverberates in the shower room, followed by deep, frantic breathing.

Lance is still occupied with coming down from his high, and Hunk carefully pulls out, setting him onto his shaky feet.

“You okay?”

Frantically nodding, Lance holds onto Hunk like a lifeline.

“You took longer than last time.” Hunk sounds worried.

“It’s— It’s fine,” Lance presses out, slowly regaining his composure. “Really. Just... gimme a minute.”

Hunk nods, turning the shower on. Hot droplets fall onto Lance’s still quivering frame, wetting his hair.

It feels good on his skin as it slides down in rivulets, washing away the come from his chest. “Fuck, that was incredible,” he says to himself.

“And probably dangerous,” Hunk says, grabbing for the bottle of shower gel. “I don’t know if someone’s supposed to be without air for that long...”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Lance waves him off, grinning.

Hunk just sighs, dropping the matter. “Here, clean yourself up, you adrenaline junkie.”

“Just because I get off on you dominating me?” Lance teases, taking the bottle. Hunk’s right, he gets off on uncommon stuff – being thrown around, almost getting crushed, being choked – and now he can add ‘loves the thrill of someone walking in on him’ and ‘enjoys being wachted while taking it up the ass’. Maybe he really is an adrenaline junkie.

“...You’re a real piece of work,” Hunk sighs. “Next time, we gonna do this in our quarters again.”

“And annoy the hell outta our neighbors?”

(Not that this one neighbor in particular will be averse to it or anything.)

Speaking of which - Lance dares to look past Hunk, but Leonard’s nowhere to be seen. Bummer.

Hunk steps out of the shower and grabs his towel. “Maybe we can give them a warning next time...”

Lance snorts. “That’s like you’re rubbing it into their faces – some might even see it as an invitation, dude.”

A blush creeps onto Hunk’s face. It’s quite endearing. “Okay, bad idea. I don’t need someone to judge my sexual performance.”

It’s hard to keep the grin off his face, so Lance focuses on cleaning his private parts. “I think you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Hunk gets even redder. “Please, stop it, dude.”

Lance just laughs.

From tomorrow on, he’ll be a fighter pilot, and everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard has been working in the workshops, only to shower afterwards - he apparently liked what he saw. Heh. Afterwards, he fled the shower room. It's kinda hard avoiding Lance on the hallway now, and he can't look Hunk in the eye anymore.
> 
> Also: Our boys finally can have safe sex. Please practice safe sex, kids.
> 
> Thank you all so much for commenting and leaving kudos! It really encouraged me to publish more smut. (I haven't covered all my kinks yet, but hey, I'm gonna write for other Voltron pairings as well.)


End file.
